uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways
Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Chases, Races & Runaways is a UK VHS release by VCI on 6th October 1997. It features 18 episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" TV Series - featuring 3 Season 1 episodes and 8 Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as 4 Season 3 episodes and 3 Season 4 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 18 Episodes of Mischief and Mishaps. Episodes # Percy Runs Away - Percy is being careless on the mainline and gets a nasty shock. # Dirty Objects - James learns that it isn't wise to speak rudely to the other engines. # Down the Mine - Thomas tries some mischief at the mine and finds himself in a big hole! # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Trucks and coal dust brings disaster all over the yard. # Cows - Gordon and Henry tease Edward about an accident until they find out why... # Percy and Harold - Harold is being a nuisance, but Percy and his driver surprise him. # The Runaway - Duck looks after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas is feeling ill. # A Close Shave - Duck pays a surprise visit to the barber's shop! # Better Late Than Never - Railway repairs make life difficult for Thomas and his friends. # Break Van - A brake van makes things worse for Donald and Douglas until James helps. # Percy's Predicament - Daisy is difficult, Percy is annoyed, and Toby tries to help. # Gordon and the Famous Visitor - Gordon doesn't trust the important visiting engine. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis is very sorry to have put Toby in danger with her high spirits. # Escape - Douglas helps a frightened engine called Oliver and his brake van Toad. # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver is wiser after an uncomfortable derailment with some trucks. # Four''' Little Engines''' - Some awkward sheep and rude coaches bump Sir Handel off the rails. # Steamroller - Sir Handel and George the Steamroller squabble during their race. # Train Stops Play - Caroline the Car helps when Stepney disrupts a cricket match. Episode Inner Sleeve # Percy Runs Away - Henry, James and Gordon decide to go back to work, but Percy is careless on the mainline and gets a nasty shock. # Dirty Objects - James the Red Engine learns that it is wise not to speak rudely to the other engines. You'll never know what will happen next. # Down the Mine - Thomas tries some mischief and gets in a big hole. Gordon has to help him out. Both engines are in disgrace, so they decide to form an alliance and never be cheeky to each other again. # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster - 1st to Thomas - then to Percy. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him about it when they learn why, but Edward has the last laugh. # Percy and Harold - Harold the Helicopter is being a nuisance. He thinks railways are out of date. Percy and his Driver surprise him. # The Runaway - Duck looks after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas is ill. When Thomas returns, the coaches discover that Thomas is still in trouble. # A Close Shave - Duck has a chase with runaway trucks and pays a surprise visit to a barber's shop. # Better Late Than Never - The Railway Viaduct is being repaired onto the mainline. Delays make life difficult for Thomas and his friends. # Break Van - Donald and Douglas are delightfully disorganized twin engines from Scotland, and when they arrive they cause the Fat Controller a great deal of trouble. They are worried that the Fat Controller will order 1 of them to leave his Railway. A brake van makes matters worse until James helps in a surprising way. # Percy's Predicament - Daisy is being difficult. Percy is annoyed, and Toby tries to help the situation with surprising results. # Gordon and the Famous Visitor - An important steam engine visits the yard. Everyone is excited, except Gordon - who doesn't trust dome-less engines. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis' high spirits put Toby in terrible danger. She is sorry for her actions and decides she will always ask experienced engines for advice in the future. # Escape - Douglas is pulling the Midnight Goods Train when he encounters an Great Western engine called Oliver and his brake van, Toad - escaping from the fate that all engines dread! # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and after an uncomfortable derailment he returns to Duck's branch line a wiser engine. # Four''' Little Engines''' - Sir Handel is having trouble with some trucks who are being awkward and rude. # Steamroller - 1 day, when Sir Handel is showing off about his big wheels, Skarloey decides to trick him into a race with George the Steamroller. Sir Handel and George squabble as they race down the line and the road, but who is the winner? # Train Stops Play - Stepney watches a cricket match while waiting at a signal. As he set off again, he doesn't realize that the ball has landed in 1 of the trucks. Credits Trivia * The front cover features images from Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Off the Rails, and Trust Thomas. * Although Cows is an even-numbered episode, the ending credits uses the last scene from Duck Takes Charge. The same thing happened in another UK VHS PAL, Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories. Goofs * The description of Four Little Engines says Sir Handel has trouble with some trucks, when they are actually smart coaches. Opening (Original 1997 release) * VCI children's promo from 1997 a shorter 1 and longer 1 (with new for '97 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Chases, Races & Runaways title card * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 intro (Cartoon Network Version) * Start of Percy Runs Away (1984) Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of Train Stops Play (1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 ending credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1995 (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI Children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty & Co.", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along Songs", "Tots T.V./Tots Video", "Roald Dahl's The BFG" and the 'New for '97' overview.